Much effort has been made to provide a composition containing a male desensitization agent suitable for preventing premature ejaculation. Many of these compositions provide a water-based lubricant with benzocaine as the active component at a concentration of from about 3% to 7.5%. Such compositions are inconvenient to use, in that they require direct application to the male genitalia prior to intercourse. In addition, these compositions typically expose the female partner to the composition and its desensitizing effects with such exposure being highly undesirable.
Heidenfelder, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,188) discloses the coating of the interior surface of a condom with a local anesthetic such as benzocaine to provide desensitization. The location of the desensitizing agent on the interior surface of the condom provides advantages over direct application products.
Despite these efforts, there is still a need to provide a condom with desensitizing capability that can be readily employed without risk of exposure to the female partner and still provide the benefits of a lubricating composition.